children make everything better
by hyuuga fangirl111
Summary: Spectra suddenly has to become a babysitter when Gus mysterously turns into a seven year old. maybe Spectra will brawl harder when he has something to protect.
1. Chapter 1

Spectra walked down the hallway of his ship towards Gus's room. Normally when Spectra wakes up, Gus is in the kitchen making him breakfast. He's a good cook. But this morning he wasn't there so Spectra was going to check on him. He got to his room and knocked. When no one answered he let himself in. he went over to the bed and tried to shake him awake. A small, younger sounding voice, muffled by the pillow, answered him.

"I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes" Spectra was puzzled. He pulled back the covers and gasped. In Gus's bed was a young boy around seven years old. He couldn't make out any features because the lights were out and the boys head was under the pillow. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. The sudden movement woke him up.

"where's Gus" Spectra hissed. The boy looked frightened "m-my names G-Gus" he stammered. Spectra studied the boy. He had long blue hair that reached his shoulder blades but what got his attention was his brilliant olive green eyes. The boy _did_ look like a younger Gus. He put the boy down.

"is your name Gus Grav?" he asked. The boy nodded nervously. Spectra tried to be nice to this new younger Gus to get more information. Gus had always been good with kids. If he could do it so could Spectra.

"what do you remember?" he asked as kindly as he could. Gus said he couldn't remember anything about his life other than his identity. Spectra was surprised that this saddened him. It meant Gus didn't remember him. Gus looked up at him with wide eyes

"what's your name?" he asked. Spectra told him and narrowed his eyes when Gus laughed. "what's so funny" he asked.

"Sorry" he replied "Spectra sounds like a girls name" he said. Then he took in Spectra's angry expression and shrank back. "don't hurt me" he squeaked. He calmed Gus down and told him to go find someone else to play with. Gus nodded and ran out of the room. Spectra sat down with a frustrated sigh. How was he to defeat Zenoheld and Dan Kuso if his loyal partner was a seven year old child?

**that's all for now. I'll update as soon as I can. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry I took so depressingly long. Here's the next chapter. I seriously need some fresh ideas. I'm sorry I keep asking you guys but I have the attention span of a fly. Ideas just don't stay in my head. Enjoy**

Spectra entered the main living room where Mylene and Volt were watching Lync, Shadow and Gus play hide and seek. Lync was it. He wandered around pretending he didn't know where they were. When they saw Spectra, Mylene and Volt gave him questioning looks. Spectra shook his head as if to say _don't ask_. Spectra called Gus over and introduced him to everyone. Gus smiled and said

"Lync and Shadow are my new best friends" Lync beamed at this, he had never really had a friend before. Mylene just rolled her eyes

"Spectra, you have some serious explaining to do" she said. Shadow stood at her side and nodded. Spectra assured them he would explain it all once he understood it himself. He left the room with Gus beside him.

**I know it's unbelievably short, but have faith! I will prevail. So please review and suggest things and I will continue working on it. I'm working on like, three stories at once so have patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long. I took a vacation to Mexico and it totally screwed up my grades. I had so much makeup work. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Spectra and Gus were going to earth. Gus was bored and needed to blow off some steam so they were heading to an amusement park. They stepped out of the transported and walked the rest of the way. Most of the day was Gus going on the rides while Spectra sat down and waited. Near noon, Gus asked him to go on a ride called the Corkscrew. It was a huge roller coaster with steep hills and it went upside down.

"Please" he begged, with the puppy dog eyes and all. Even Spectra with his ice cold heart couldn't say no. he agreed and went on the ride. Gus was screaming and had his hands in the air looking as if he was having the time of his life. Spectra was just waiting for it to end. When they got off the ride Spectra announced that it was time to go.

"Why?" asked Gus "you didn't have fun?" he looked sad. Spectra took him by the arm and led towards an alley where they could transport without prying human eyes. What he didn't expect was to see Dan Kuso and the resistance talking and laughing there. He told Gus to hide. A small child had no place in the inevitable brawl that was coming. Mira turned and saw him.

"Keith!" she said in surprise. The others turned. "Spectra? What are you doing here?" said Dan. "Where's that dude who always follows you around?" said the green haired boy, Ace. Spectra activated his gauntlet.

"Doesn't matter, I'll take Drago once and for all" and with these words the brawl started. It was pretty close. Dan Kuso had definitely been training. Spectra almost had him before Dan pulled a trick that would have totally ruined Spectra if not for what happened next.

"STOP IT!" Gus's voice rang out. He ran out from behind the wall he was hiding behind. He had been watching the whole time. He stood in front of Spectra with his arms thrown wide. "Stop being mean to Spectra you big bully!" he said with a glare at Dan, who stared in confusion. _weird _thought Spectra _even when he's a child he still stands up for me. _Ace on the other hand glared right back at him.

"Hey, quit interrupting the brawl you little twerp" he said with a threatening step toward him. Gus got scared and ran behind Spectra and peered out from behind his legs. "Stop frightening him" said Spectra. Mira looked at them closely.

"Keith" she said "is that…Gus?"

**Omg whats gonna happen? Please review. It helps me live. It helps me breath.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, Sorry I took so long. My mother ate my turtle… I mean, stole my computer….yeah.**

"**Keith" she said "is that…Gus?"**

The resistance stared in shock at the little boy standing behind Spectra with a defiant look on his face. Suddenly Dan started laughing his ass off, followed by the rest except for Mira who just stared at him. Suddenly she ran forward and pulled Gus into a bear hug.

"Ooooohhhh" she squealed "he's so cute". She nuzzled his hair while a red faced Gus struggled to get his face out of her chest. They were finally separated by Spectra, who was struggling to hide his annoyance. He turned to Gus and said

"You know what? Forget it, lets just go home" Gus nodded, a his face tinged with pink. Spectra turned to Mira, who still had hearts in her eyes. "I'll see you later dear sister" and with that they teleported away.

They had only been home for an hour when Lync came up to them with important information. He knew why Gus had become a child. He told Spectra to meet him in the forest in two hours because no one but Volt knew he had the info. So Spectra told Gus to take his nap and went to meet Lync.

Volt was there too. He shouldn't have been surprised though. He was Lync's best friend. Spectra learned a lot that day. He learned that Gus was just a guinea pig for one of Professor Clay's twisted experiments. One that would turn the resistance into small children. They weren't stupid enough to test it on Spectra, who they are beginning to suspect, so they tried it on Gus. And more scary news. Zenoheld knew that Lync knew, which means he may come after him and Volt. He also plans to kidnap Gus to perform some DNA tests on him. Spectra started back to the Palace to check on Gus. Suddenly there was a bright light, he couldn't see anything. He heard Lync yelling and Volt shouting their names. Then the light was gone.

And so was Lync.

Volt was searching for him and calling his name, swearing that he would destroy Zenoheld for taking his friend when Spectra got a call from Mylene on his gauntlet. Gus was gone too.

**So how was it? I threw in a little Lync/Volt because I think they make amazing friends. Please review. I have Marucho as a hostage.**


End file.
